Return of the Houses
by The Nightdreamer
Summary: "Unfortunately, we have been unable to contact them, and they aren't allowed to participate." The Houses are now forced to come back once again. Twin Masters is trying to rise, and the four are the only people who can stop him. But at what cost?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

Chapter 1:

"Sonia!" Alpha Girl called out to her, and she turned to whip her tongue to destroy several monsters. Sonia looked at Ray, who was also electrocuting the monsters to bits. They were severely injured now.

However, they won the first round, retreating back to Big Green. "Magic Users, Werewolves, dangerous." Kowloon muttered as he paced up and down.

"But don't you know anyone that can help?" Ria, a new member of the Air Force and Rosefinch's sister, ran a hand through her hair.

"Unfortunately, we have been unable to contact them, and they aren't allowed to participate." Ray sighed, banging his fists on the wall in frustration.

"You know someone? I was just asking for the sake of it." Ria seemed surprised.

"Yes." Sonia hesitated, looking at the squads. "What do you know of the legends of The House of Magic and Shape-Shifting? More specifically, the four, Lin Chung, Yue Long, Ri Yang and Zi Huang?"

"Whoa. Wait. You mean Lin Chung, the _Head_ of the Houses? _And _the former leader of _First Squad_? You're saying that they were real people? But they are only stories."

The squads laughed. "If Yue hear you say that, she would've killed you." Husky smirked.

"You knew them?"

"Of course we did. Lin Chung used to be the former leader of First Squad, Derek. He, however, handed the position back to Mr. NoHands," Kowloon nodded at him, which he nodded in reply to. "After he went back to his position of Head of the House of Magic and Shape-Shifting."

"They were magic users? And Shape-Shifters?" George, a soldier, looked interested at the four mentioned.

"Yes. And quite powerful ones at that. Lin Chung was a Harmonic Energy user. Zi Huang was a Chaotic Energy user. Yue and Ri were experienced Shape-Shifters, which applied to every sort of animal on Earth."

"And humans." Rosefinch reminded Sonia. "Only animals are changelings, or at least, that's what Ri and Yue keep on stressing about."

Sonia smiled. "And humans."

"They sound...interesting."

"Of course they did. They were loyal, and quick on their feet. We were very good friends with them, especially Lin Chung, seeing how he used to be a member of First Squad. He was the first one to be admitted into the Squad. We all came much later."

"Kowloon, I heard that they were nearly immortal, like the four children that came here. Is that true?"

"Of course not. They could live up to over 5 or 600 years." However, before they could answer, the alarm rang, signalling the return of the giants and army.

* * *

Halfway through the battle, as the squads were all bunched up in a circle, fighting for their lives, Rosefinch shouted. "Kowloon! Behind you!" Kowloon turned, to see a giant wielding a club charge towards him, but, before it hit him, several bamboo shoots came shooting out of the giant's head. The squads looked astonished, before several arrows picked off more monsters at their sides. Two teenagers then showed up, slashing at the monsters. One of them stopped, turning to the others. "If you keep that up, you'll catch flies."

"Yeah. And I'll be offended because I can actually turn into one, you know?" Kowloon then regained his voice.

"Ri! Zi! You're here!" He laughed despite himself.

"Right in the flesh." Ri then showed the family's traditional smirk, before turning back to the battle.

"Wait. If they're here, then..." Jumpy trailed off as he looked at the top of Big Green. Two figures were perched there, a bow and a bamboo shooter out. The one with the bow picked out more monsters, until the figure leapt down lightly to the ground. The other one joined him, and the four started hacking their way over to the group once more.

"Hey guys. Miss us?" Yue had a gleam in her eye, the famous mischievous grin playing on her lips. Lin Chung's face only stayed amused as he studied the group. The four then went back to the battle, which the others did as well after recovering. Just then, they heard a shout from one corner of the battlefield. They turned. Yue was currently in the grip of a giant, who was squeezing the life out of her.

She then snarled, before knocking her head back. A sickening crunch echoed the battlefield, and the giant stepped back, his grip loosening. Yue took full advantage of it, grabbing the giant and flinging it over her shoulder to Lin Chung, who, in turn, kicked it to Zi. Zi then slashed the being into bits, sharpening them with magic, before returning it to Ri and Yue, who kicked the shards to the monsters, killing the majority of them.

After the long battle, it ended as Yue managed to slice off the main giant's head with Alpha Girl. Alpha Girl laughed lightly. "What are you guys doing here? Weren't you banned?"

Yue shrugged, looking forlorn. "This matter is getting to serious. There is a _need_ for breaking rules. We have to help you, or we're all dead."

"So you can join the battle now?" Kowloon asked, hardly believing his luck.

Lin Chung joined them, looking bemused at their expressions, and nodded.

The four then froze. "What is it?" Ray asked them cautiously, but Yue put her finger to her lips.

"Not a sound." They also fell silent, not hearing anything. But they could tell the four had, as their face grew paler and paler by the second. They turned to each other, eyes wide.

* * *

**AN: And the next story starts. I've got a faint outline for the story planned out, just need to finish writing it. So, what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

Chapter 2:

They looked at Lin Chung, his face thoughtful. His arms were crossed, and he looked at the other three. "We have to return to the House."

"What is that?" Sonia found her voice, asking the four, but they didn't seem to hear her.

"The House of Shape-Shifting and Magic." Woo the Wise stepped forward, a long scroll in his hands. "The one where they usually have their councils."

"Remember? When we found them?" Rosefinch rolled her eyes.

Yue was clearly shaken, and Lin Chung's face was grim. Ri and Zi were also looking troubled. They turned to the group, and Zi turned to his oldest cousin. "Lin, are you sure it's a good idea? No one but us are supposed to know the location of the house."

"We need their help, and there is no other place where the Cordis Magnus, if itself _had_ indeed risen, is not allowed to eavesdrop. Unless they want to fall, they won't risk listening to us."

But Ri also added his thoughts. "Aren't we breaking an oath of the House? We aren't allowed to show people where we hold them."

"And the House of Cordis Magnus is not supposed to be risen. They had been banished to the darkest corners of the pit, and are not supposed to rise. They need at least a few millennia to rise again. It means that they have done something which involves breaking the laws, and we need a chance."

"Lin Chung, I would agree with you, but this is one of the earliest things we were taught. This is serious."

"Yue. Cordis Die was only destined to rise in a few millennia, and they've rose. We need help to defeat them. They have Twin Masters with them. That only makes it worse. I was barely able to defeat him, even with Hero 108. I should've been able to defeat him easily." Everyone there were looking uncertain now. They had heard of Hero 108. It was the greatest fighting force ever created, and created by Lin Chung himself.

Yue then nodded, a small smile lighting her face. "I'm all for breaking rules. I'm in." Lin Chung smiled, turning to the other two along with Yue.

Ri nodded slowly, hesitantly giving in, but Zi still looked troubled. "Zi?" Yue asked her brother.

Zi looked up. "I want to suggest something. The Cordis Magnus is able to read minds. I say that when we let them out of the house, we erase their memories the millisecond they step on Earth. Cordis Magnus may not be able to attack, but he is able to send people to do his work for him." Yue nodded along with Ri, and they turned to Lin Chung. He was nodding as well.

"Well thought, Zi."

"Then I'm in."

Woo the Wise then interrupted. "I don't mean to break the mood, but isn't it inaccessible to everyone here who is not part of the house? Thousands have found the house, but are unable to enter."

Yue laughed. "The only reason is because they are not allowed in by the House members." She turned to Lin Chung. He nodded to us, and Panther King & Queen, who joined them.

Yue was the first to vanish, followed by Zi, and then Ri, before Lin Chung fixed his gaze on them. "Come."

The group saw darkness for a while, before they reappeared in a majestic room.

* * *

**AN: Boring, yes, I know, but, hopefully, it gets better.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

Chapter 3:

The group stayed in the room, looking at where the four were talking about something. They didn't miss the way that the atmosphere was suddenly thick with tension, or how worry creased Lin Chung's forehead, while Ri and Zi glared at one another.

Turning to the group and smiling wearily, Lin Chung gestured for Yue to go out with them, which she obligingly agreed. She directed the boys into one room, and the girls into another, before Rosefinch frowned. Something was wrong, she was going to ask Yue.

She went out, catching the shape-shifter just as she was about to turn around a corner. The shape-shifter obliged at her call, and turned, her smile weak. She gestured for Rosefinch to follow her. Once they were out of earshot, Yue sighed, running her hands through her hair, which were now just below her shoulders and was in a swift cut. "Yue, what's wrong?"

"We may seem like family, and we are, but here, we avoid going here. When we're here, we never have seen each other eye to eye. Being here only reminds us of the different species we are. Magic-users and Shape-Shifters. Ri and Zi may seem like good friends, but here, they have clashed violently, and it has taken both me and Lin Chung to try and get them to stand back and calm them down before returning more than once. Lin Chung knows this."

"Then why did he let you lead us and not one of them?"

"He wants to keep an eye on them. Mental messages can also cause harm, and we can't try to weaken each other's mind barriers just because of an argument. If this happens, we will be helpless to stop the enemy from reading our minds." Just then, they heard a violent crash, and two loud thuds. Then, it was silent again. Yue's face was creased with worry, and her expression was terrified. Rosefinch put her arm around her. "What happened?"

"I'm guessing that one of them tried to attack the other, and Lin Chung had to interfere. Or..." She ran her hand through her hair again. "There are lots of scenarios. But the fact is I'm too weak to stop them. If a fight brews up between the three of them, don't remind me of it."

"Wait, what? I thought Lin Chung was the peacemaker around here."

"He is, but sometimes..." Yue sighed. "Magic users. Lin Chung also argues with Ri sometimes, usually with Zi backing him up. Or else, Zi and Lin will be arguing. Harmonic energy was born to create, and Chaotic energy was born to destroy. They are polar opposites, yet they are both Magic users. Zi and Ri argue all the time, and Lin Chung has to step in most of the time. I have never had any problems with them myself. Zi is my older brother, by blood, and Lin Chung is my brother, and I'm close to him, sometimes more than Zi. Ri, I'm fine with. We are both Shape-Shifters, and we both have the same level of experience and animal knowledge, me possibly a little lower, which is a good thing."

"So you try not to come here often?"

"But we have to. If it is important, and we can't have anyone hearing, this house is the safest place. Once, when I was around 185, a fight broke out among the three of them." She hesitated, sighing heavily. "I could hardly stop them. Nearly half the house was destroyed before I could get them to only listen to one another, ensuring more chaos. Finally, I managed to knock Ri out, since he hesitated to attack me. I'm his kind, after all. Lin and Zi were harder to. I was scared. 182 years isn't a lot of experience in stopping arguments. My time was, luckily, not up yet." Rosefinch's eyes widened. She knew what Yue meant. She had nearly _died_. "Before they saw sense and stopped."

"They were that dangerous?"

"Yes. Together, we're strong. But against each other, we're still strong. Tensions still run high whenever we are here. I had to learn their weaknesses without them knowing, trying to find the best ways to knock them out without seriously hurting them. And that's why I want you to promise to always go with someone, or, if in a group, me. If a fight like that breaks out, they won't be able to tell who is friend or foe. Sometimes, if all three fight, then their magic and animals inside will take over. They'll just tear away anything in sight, trying to kill the others. They are dangerous. Let me handle them. Don't let anyone else. Got it?" Rosefinch nodded, before she headed back to her room.

But she could see that Yue was still on edge from the horrible memory.

* * *

**AN: Dun dun dun! As always, reviews are welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

**Chapter 4:**

They could hear voices coming from the direction they came in, and froze, before the shouting faded, and in a language they didn't understand. That didn't stop them from knowing that it was an angry argument.

It was only as they were going to sleep did they realise how much they depended on her, and how she was now the weakest among them, emotionally and possibly mentally.

* * *

At midnight, they woke up, gathering in the room connecting their rooms. They could hear shouts and bangs. Glass shattered, and they looked at the door in horror. They could faintly hear Yue's voice shouting at them, but the other three voices were more powerful. Finally, about an hour later, everything went silent. Yue peered into the room cautiously, and smiled faintly. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. You?"

"I'm fine. Sorry 'bout that. Go back to sleep." They nodded, but were too shaken to go back to bed. They instead slept in the same room. In the morning, they joined Yue as she led them to eat breakfast. As they reached the room, she fell silent, looking at the three family members. Ri and Zi were scowling at each other, and Lin Chung was quiet, his face emotionless. He smiled faintly as he saw the guests enter. "Morning."

They nodded back, and sat down, pretending nothing was wrong. Out of the corner of their eye, they saw Yue look at them, a frightened look in her eye.

Suddenly, everything happened at once. Yue caught the warning gleam, and immediately, the table flipped, and she shoved the group beside the table, safe from the impending attack.

The group stared in astonishment. Lin Chung's eyes were glowing blue. Zi's was purple, and Ri's were red, like a feral animal. They charged repeatedly, attacking without hesitance and at their best. Yue stormed in the middle leaping into a tiger, and pulled Ri away from the group, before knocking the other two on separate sides of the room. They were still staring at the two, and turned sharply as they heard a loud growl. Ri's teeth sunk deep into the soft flesh of Yue's side.

She pulled him off, turning into a panther, and knocking away Zi's dagger, before turning around to get knocked in the face by Lin Chung. She recovered quickly, and turned to a cheetah, tackling him, and knocking his weapon to the group.

Kowloon grabbed it, not willing to see Yue hurt again. Meanwhile, Rosefinch snatched away Zi's dagger, and Sonia let out a cry. "Yue! Behind you!" Yue turned, narrowly dodging a sword that would've gone to the heart. She kicked Ri, and started dodging the strikes made by the other two. She knocked Zi out, but he recovered quickly. Ri managed to land a sharp-clawed attack to Yue's face. She roared in pain, before kicking Ri hard in the stomach. She then swept her legs under him, before flinging him to the wall.

Ri was knocked out cold. Yue faced Zi, growling in anger, and kicked him hard, before he twisted her leg, and she let out a yell, turning into a cheetah and knocking him out with a rapid series of punches and kicks. She turned to the Head himself, who was watching this with a sort of dark amusement. He got ready, looking at her, ready for her charge.

She charged, before being rebounded on, and recovering quickly, only to find her legs buried with the Earth. She quickly vanished in a whirlpool, and appeared behind Lin Chung knocking him hard in the Head, only for him to kick her, and shove her to the wall, energy surrounding her. Yue waited for the oncoming impact as the others closed their eyes...only to find none. She opened an eye, where Lin Chung's eyes were flickering from blue to their usual black. He leaned forward. "Yue, now."

Yue took this chance, knocking him out cold.

* * *

"That is why you didn't want to come back to the Houses." Rosefinch said, before wrapping Yue's shoulder up from where she was slammed onto the wall.

"Things has been difficult for us, and in the Council room, because it is one of peace, we are safe there." Lin Chung explained, looking at the still forms of his brother and cousin. Yue nodded.

"Then why don't you move in there?"

"That would be disrespectful." Lin Chung reprimanded Ray's answer.

"Still."

"The Ancestors can do something much worse than the fight we just had. I'm not going to risk it." Lin Chung snapped.

Ray looked taken aback, before Lin Chung sighed and his eyes softened. "The effects of the House."

Ray nodded, instantly forgiving him, but Lin Chung just looked weary. "We need help back in the Mortal World." He sent Yue a meaningful glance, but she shook her head, stepping back.

"Oh _no._ Forget it. I am not going to summon those bloodsuckers."

"Yue."

Yue looked at him incredulously, before she scowled, her turned around, her back to Lin Chung.

* * *

**AN: And 4th chapter up. Thanks to everyone who had read this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

**Chapter 5: **

And that was how her back was turned pointedly away from the Warriors. The leader, Lady Atries, snarled as she saw Yue. She then drew her bow, causing Yue to draw her twin hunting knives, and the warriors to also draw their bows. Lin Chung shook his head to the stunned group, telling them not to interfere. "If you're smart, Atries, don't." Yue growled.

"You have to right to talk to our lady like that." One of the warriors, in front, snapped at Yue.

"I have every right to talk to her, and all of you, like this, Meron." Yue stood her ground calmly, an almost amused expression dancing in her eyes at the warriors' frustration.

"Shut up, Girl."

"Oh, so you don't only call men 'boys' now only? Now you call girls? I'm offended. So, tell me, what is your point, girl?" The warrior flinched at the icy tone, but still had her bow steady.

"You should not treat Milady like that. You should instead respect her, like all maidens do."

The thought suddenly struck Sonia, and she turned to the group. "That's why there are so little females. They had all joined this so called 'House'." The others nodded, turning back to the conversation.

"Why would I respect a moronic idiot that takes the loyalty of girls, or, as you call them, 'huntresses' from their own houses? To be frank, I thought our house showed loyalty. So, tell me, why did two of our 'maidens' join you? Tell me." Two of the huntresses in the back flinched, looking nervously at Yue, who's face was now blank, somehow making it look frightening, seeing her face with absolutely no expression.

"They chose to. Rare, but impressive. You, not so much."

Yue let out a bitter laugh. "It's never been how rare it was, or how impressive they are. You know our house has girls nearly only every millennium. And they are usually great warriors. That's why you recruited them the moment they were old enough to make their own decisions. You choose them because they are powerful. That is why you never recruited me until about 250 years later, when I fully mastered my powers. I was weak. That's why you never wanted me."

"Still, I offered you a chance. You refused."

"I refused because it was too late for you to try and change my mind. I knew my position, I liked it, and I kept it. I knew where my loyalties lay, unlike all of your stolen 'maidens'. They were still to naive to know what to do, and they were jealous of every other male because they got their name and position first. The truth was, they were still too young to reveive their names. They joined you when they turned 16. You probably needed nearly 100 years to earn a place in the council. But you guys got impatient.

"You only created your house because you wanted to prove to people that women were strong. I agree. But you destroyed all of the people that follow you's loyalty. They were all from the Houses, because they were powerful. You kept on coming to our House in hopes of finding a girl that was powerful enough. You found two. You ignored me. But I now know my place." She started sharpening her sword, the warriors looking guilty, but still stood their ground. "I guess I should thank you for that."

"They agreed to join me willingly."

"Did they? Then tell me, Isabele, Hersisa, why did you join the 'House'?"

The two warriors stepped forward. The squads could see that they had black hair and tanned skin, but their hair had some traces of grey hair, and they suspected that it wasn't from old age. All from the House of Shape-Shifting and Magic were commonly known for their grey hair.

"We joined because they gave our life meaning."

"So you think that serving your house has no purpose? Nothing for your family who cared about you, and raised you?"

"We did care, but we wanted something more to look at. Something bigger."

"So you think that hunting worthless animals is a 'bigger' thing? Not serving your house? In some ways now, I'm glad that your powers will leave you when you abandon the House of Shape-Shifting and Magic. Maybe we should do this for all the houses so that they will be, ah, how do you say it? Ah. That's right. Weak." Yue spat. "But you wouldn't want that, would you, Atries, former member of the House of Shape-Shifting and Magic. You just wanted to be stronger than males. Your ego was too big for your head, wasn't it? That's why you train them in long range. It was the only thing you were still god at. The others you had to learn yourself, after our House removed your powers, right? That was why you were so bitter towards our House, and created your own girl scouts, isn't it?"

Atries let out a screech, leaping forward to attack, before Lin Chung intervened.

"Stop." Lin Chung's voice stopped the both of them, his staff stopping Atries from attacking.

"She insulted me and my house! She is nothing but a fancy hypocrite." Atries shrieked, enraged. Yue then turned around, none of them seeing her face as she disappeared. Zi put his hand out, as if wanting to talk to her, but dropped it when she disappeared. He growled at Atries. The other houses were looking offended as well.

"In some ways, she has every right to, and her reasons are perfectly valid." Ri growled back at Atries, glaring at 5 of the girls in the back. They looked ashamed, but stood firm.

"Both of you. Quiet. Now." The both of them shut up immediately, seeing the hardness in Lin's eyes. "Atries, I do not want to remind you, but remember your place. You and your house are only minor compared to us. You are a minor member of the council. Remember the rule that everyone respects unless you want to lose your seat in the council. After all, you are all about following rules, aren't you?"

"What rule?" Ray blurted out before he thought about it. Everyone turned to him, and he looks slightly nervous. Ri stepped forward.

"One of the most sacred and ancients rule. It is very simple. Minor members of the council are not allowed to attack members with more senior positions than them."

Atries glared at Ri mutinously, but he didn't flinch or even blink. "The girl,"

"Yue." Zi interrupted.

"Whatever is not more senior than me."

"Technically, she is. She is a descendant of the most noble houses that outrank your by at least 10 times. She may not be as old as you or your warriors, but she holds a more respected place in the council than you and your little girl scouts," The huntresses growled, ready to spring, but Lin Chung's eyes kept them in place as Ri continued. "And she has far more experience with fighting and knowledge than you will ever achieve if you still keep to hunting instead of fighting in wars and blaming everyone in the council. Maybe that is why she holds a more respected position in the council." Ri smirked.

"Both of you. Now." Lin Chung's voice was serious, and even the squads were slightly scared now. They understood. This was their last warning. One more, and they would regret it. He turned to Atries, stepping closer. Atries stepped back slightly, intimidated. "Listen carefully, Atries. I do not care that you were once part of the House of Shape-Shifting and Magic, or you have your own little house. If you mess with my House, weaken them, or try to mess with them, especially with my sister, you will pay the price very dearly indeed, no matter what."

Atries stepped back even more as Lin Chung also stepped back. His eyes were filled with rage, and the group now knew why he was the Head of the House of Shape-Shifting and Magic. He was known for his nearly laid-back attitude, but he was forever loyal to his house and it's members. He knew when to be serious, and he was powerful, knowing how to use his powers.

Giving a last warning glance at them, he also vanished, the Earth swallowing him up, leaving no trace of him being there at all.

The group turned to each other, and turned to the warriors, who were scowling at them, mostly at the males, and glaring at Ri and Zi, possibly from insulting their Lady. Atries growled in frustration.

"Girls." She turned to Commander Apetrully. "Can you have someone show them to their rooms? And, if you can, make it a female." The Commander nodded, gesturing to Mystique Sonia.

She nodded, beckoning to the warriors, who, though reluctant, obligingly followed her, entering Big Green. Atries then stopped, looking at two of the girls in the back who Yue had previously scolded, and said something in a low voice, making them stay. They looked expectantly to her, and she sighed, leading them off somewhere, in the opposite direction.

* * *

**AN: And here's the fifth chapter! Hope you enjoy...**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

Chapter 6:

Lin Chung frowned, looking around. He couldn't see Yue anyway. After her little fit, he was still worried about her. He knew from the beginning, and was afraid to call the warriors. They gave Big Green a large advantage, despite the fact that the four of them themselves were the House of Shape-Shifting and Magic, but Yue and the group of warriors had clashed violently over the past centuries.

He eventually found her by the river in the clearing in the forests. She was frowning, tear stains clearly visible, her face pale as she was threw rocks there, a glum look on her face while she sat down, not caring about anything in the world. The rocks were bouncing further than possible, but that was to be expected.

He sat down beside her. "Really? I think I can hit further than that."

Yue scoffed. "Ha. You? Give it a shot." Lin Chung picked up a stone, and tossed it further than her. He turned to her expectantly. She rolled her eyes. "I wasn't concentrating. Or I would've done 2 times further than you."

"In your dreams." Yue rolled her eyes once more, before continuing to gaze ahead.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Sure. Give. I like English money. English sound nice." Lin Chung gently slapped Yue's free hand away. She smiled, before turning back once again.

Lin Chung also looked ahead, thinking of everything. He had to check up on the Houses before the Winter Solstice, and then, he had to make sure that everything was well, check the prisons, make sure that everything was in order, as well as renewing the protection for the Houses with the House of Protection. Looks like it was going to a very long December. Yue's voice startled Lin Chung out of his thoughts.

"Do you think they actually cared for us?"

Lin Chung looked at Yue sadly. "Or course. They did care about you."

"Then why did they not come when we need them? When we were under siege? They still think that they're wise, but they're not. A stupid hunt with the traitor of the House was more important then their own family, who needed help, and called out to them."

"Everyone has different opinions."

"Lin Chung, even Ri knows that Isabele was out so-called 'aunt'. She was the sister of my dad and Fortem, but she didn't help her younger brother. No. She was too important than to help her only family. If it weren't for our parents, and ourselves we would've been dead. If they had helped when we called for them, we wouldn't have had to live in such terrible conditions. Our parents wouldn't be dead."

Lin Chung was quiet then, listening quietly to what Yue was saying.

"It was said that the family had a bond that could never be broken. Ever. She had a bond with me. I know it. I felt whenever she was sad, happy, or angry. She should've helped me. I was forced to feel how she feel, even when I didn't want to. It was not a blessing. It was a curse."

"How so?"

"Did she ever tell anyone how positively frightened I was? When we were running, every time we returned to the house? I was frightened. I didn't know what to do, but I had to guess. Because I was the Seeker of the Elements and the Seasons, one of the most important to the Mortal World. She could've dropped some sort of hint, but no. I was too weak and stupid, lower than her position. I wanted someone who could help when I was young, and who came? No one. Nothing. All I had was myself."

Atries froze. She had called Yue a hypocrite, and she believed it to be true. But, to keep everyone free, she was forced to hide all her emotions under a smile. She couldn't cry, be angry, and be scared, even around her family. She turned to Isabele and Hersisa, and beckoned them. "Isabele, Hersisa. Is this true?"

"Yes, milady." They looked down, ashamed, as they also peered out of the corner. Yue was still standing furiously, her position shouting about her anger. Atries could see her animal inside roaring in sync to her anger, feeling slightly envious at the obvious control and power of the animal that Yue had tamed.

"Then why did you not tell me?"

"You held a grudge against them. We were forbidden to tell you of any events at the House of Shape-Shifting and Magic. You said loyalty to the House of Huntresses was more important that to our former houses." They turned back. Yue was still towering over the sitting Lin Chung, tears flowing down her face despite her look of anger. She then looked up in fury, and turned around, running into the forest, not turning back.

Lin Chung sighed, before speaking. "Guys, you know it is rude to eavesdrop. Especially you, Atries, Isabele and Hersisa."

He then turned to Ri and Zi. "Јас сум ќе се обиде да најде Yue. Вие момци се подели подоцна." They nodded, and he vanished.

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed! So reason comes out...**

**Oh, and translation: Јас сум ќе се обиде да најде Yue. Вие момци се подели подоцна.**

**I will try to find Yue. You guys split later.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

Chapter 7:

Lin Chung found Yue soon enough, and looked at her. "You know that hiding in trees isn't the best place to hide?"

Yue cracked a weak smile. "Worked for some time."

"About 1 minute."

Yue snorted. "You are an Earth _Elementist_ _and_ learned to climb trees from young. Not a fair advantage."

"But you are the _Seeker_ of the Elements and Seasons."

Yue snorted once again, and leapt down nimbly. "So, what now?"

"You learn to co-operate with the warriors."

* * *

Atries looked at the door, before sighing. She knew she had to apologise, and, yet, her pride kept her from doing so. Growling in determination, she banged the door. A muffled 'Enter. And stop trying to break the door.' answered her. She chuckled slightly under her breath.

She walked in, her face now serious once again. Yue looked up from what she was doing. "Oh, Atries."

"Yue."

Yue looked at her. "Make it quick. I'm watching this thing. And its rare you come to me. Why not Lin Chung?"

Atries cleared her throat. "Right, I am sure you know that I eavesdropped on you earlier," _Gods, this is hard._ Yue nodded slowly, expression cautious. "I wanted to apologise for my past behaviour."

Yue was stunned, but she nodded slowly once again. "Apology accepted, Atries."

It was Atries' turn to be stunned. "You're forgiving me? Just like that?"

"Atries, I know you didn't know about me, and that your warriors didn't tell you about me, but, still. Anyway, its not your fault." Yue sighed, and went back to the show.

"What are you watching?" Atries asked. Yue smirked.

"The meeting of the Olympian Council."

"You watch the Olympians?" Atries asked, interested.

Yue laughed. "Ha. Watching them argue is one of the best reality shows available. And I was the one who suggested we make TV!"

Atries smiled hesitantly. "Can I watch as well?"

"Hurry up." Atries joined her, laughing into the night. As she finally left the room that night, she realised the loyalty that Yue would show to a friend, and was honoured that she herself was now considered on good terms with Yue.

* * *

"The only one who can stop the Mortals and Animals from attacking is the Emperor."

There was instantaneous reactions, like when they first suggested looking for the Houses. "No. Absolutely not."

"Why?! No."

"No way. That is a cold-hearted man."

"I'm saying now. No. He'll chase us out!"

"He's a man who cheated on his wife! No!"

Woo looked at the group. "Too late. We found the Emperor, you are to take him back to Big Green tomorrow afternoon."

The four scowled, surprising the group. Lin Chung looked absolutely murderous.

Atries scowled as well, before turning her back to the group.

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

Chapter 8:

The group was escorting the Emperor and the children back, yet some could tell that the four of the House of Shape-Shifting and Magic held a certain level of cold and silent hostility towards the Emperor and the children. Even Lin Chung, who was usually the one who stayed with the Mortals, was keeping his distance. The group was curious, but ignored it, until some of the group couldn't stand it anymore, and Kowloon and Rosefinch dragged them off, excusing themselves for a minute.

When they were out of earshot, Kowloon glared at the four. "_What_ is your problem?" He hissed, and Yue scowled back.

"Nothing."

"Then _why_ were you glaring at the Emperor?"

"No idea." With that, the four went back, ignoring the protests of the two, who then, with no other choice, joined them. Yue kept a straight face, the other two were looking bored, and Lin Chung was silent. But, still, they could see the cautiousness and the hostility reflected in their eyes. One of the arrogant children elbowed them, and whispered something, before approaching Yue, who pointedly ignored him. He scowled, and stepped forward, only to be ignored again as she turned around, going to his right. Finally, he tugged her arm, and she looked down at him. "Yes?" They could tell that she was forcing herself not to hiss at him.

The other three were tense, ready to hold her back if necessary. The others, though, had stopped all conversation to watch this (hopefully) interesting conversation. "Why are you like this?"

"Like what?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"Like _that_."

"I'm sorry, but if you can't specify, I'm off." She turned around, continuing to walk, and the oldest one stopped her once again. "What?"

"Fine. Why are you acting like you hate us?"

"Who says I'm acting?" Yue's face was an emotionless mask.

"Fine. Why _do_ you hate us, then?"

"Why not?"

"Because we're gonna help you."

"As if." She snorted.

"Why do you hate us like that?"

"How long are you going to ask the question?"

"Until you answer it."

"Too bad for you then." She turned around, her voice still icy as she looked at the rest. "Let's go."

"Not until you tell me why you hate us. That's an order." The oldest looked at her.

"Oh, so are you ordering me now?" She looked at the now terrified child. "Listen here, _prince_," She spat the word out. "I don't care what you do, how you help them, or what you will not do. But, you don't go and bother me. Altogether, I can carry more power than you can ever imagine." She turned around once more. "And, I listen to no one, but myself."

"What? you are not more superior than me."

"In the Mortal World, maybe. In my world, not at all."

The Emperor lost it. "Then tell me why."

"No."

"Tell me now." His voice was also cold now, but Yue easily beat him to it.

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm ordering you to."

"Told you. Ordering does no good to me." She shrugged.

"Look here, girl. I don't care who you are, you _will_ answer my question."

"High and mighty. Just like all of your ancestors. To my kind. Fine. Tell me, remember the 2 innocent men that you executed? For absolutely no reason?"

"They were _freaks_. They tried to _attack_ my soldiers."

"Because they were trying to _defend_ themselves while _your_ soldiers attacked. They were my friends. And you executed them mercilessly, not even being there to watch. Shameful."

"Watch your tongue, girl."

"I have a name. Like the other two. Yue Long."

"I said _watch you tongue_." The Emperor growled. The squad exchanged nervous glances, looking at the three half hidden in the shadows. It was clear which side they were going to take. But for them, they had to take the Emperor's side. If he told them to attack, they would have to attack. Even their friends. And they knew that if they harmed or injured any of them, they wouldn't hesitate to harm them back.

"Too bad."

"Look here, _girl_, they deserved everything they got." Yue immediately lunged out, letting out a snarl, only to be held back by Ri, who was struggling even now. Zi joined him, while Lin Chung watched the Emperor closely.

"No, _you_ look here, _Emperor_. I don't care what you do, or what you say. But let me make one thing clear. They _did not_ deserve it. They were only children! They were lost, and wanted to ask for help. But you just _had_ to kill them. I don't even know why I helped my brothers to hold down their parents from killing you mercilessly, and slowly. Your descendants showed _my_ family _no_ mercy, so what makes you think I'll be nice to you? One more word about them, I don't care if I get killed, I don't care what they'll do, but _one_ more word, and you're a dead man." Her voice was serious, and the Emperor couldn't help but back away a little.

Yue snarled, and pulled herself free, turning around, her back to them. "You know, if you want to fight, you can side with us, or you can side with them. Or are you a traitor? Maybe she's a hypocrite." One of the children sneered.

"Look here, kid. Your ancestors tried to kill me, but they killed my parents instead. Should we rewind history?" Her smile told them everything. They shook their heads furiously, but smirks were still on their faces. "That's it!" Yue growled. She turned to the others, and first looked at her brothers. "Look here. I don't care who's side you are on, but I am not staying. If those people have anything to do with this war, I'm not going to be in it."

"But Yue, they can help us-"

"Yes." The Emperor interrupted. "And if your 'council' can't take care of the problem, then we have to."

"Ha. Help us? Showing us no mercy and _helping_ us? You, maybe. The Houses, no." She then vanished, leaving nothing behind. The group turned to Lin Chung, who was looking at the spot she left.

"The past Emperors do not have a good relationship with the Houses. You do not insult any of the Houses for no reason. And if there were _any_ problems _at all_, we would be notified of it and the Houses knows how to handle it."

"And what makes you superior to me?"

"For one, I am nearly 721 years older than you, maybe more. Or are you saying that I, as Head, cannot handle any problems of the Houses?"

"And what of Twin Masters? Is he not part of the Houses?" Lin Chung's hands lit up with magic, and the group stepped back.

"Do not _dare_ of even _thinking_ that Twin Masters is part of the Houses. There is a large difference. There are other Immortals, Immortals that you believe in. We do not need to be believed in, and we are not immortal." He stepped back himself. "Make decisions wisely, Emperor, or they will be your downfall." As he left, the Emperor snorted. "Hypocrite." Immediately, the other two had him pinned to a tree, a sword on his throat.

"Listen carefully, old man. He is not a hypocrite. If he is a hypocrite, you will not deserve to die, or live for that matter. You don't deserve to exist. And you know what differentiates us from you?" The Emperor shook his head at Ri's question.

Zi answered for him. "The difference is that Lin Chung is Head of the council, but doesn't abuse the power. He knows how to make peace in _both_ the Mortal World and Houses, but all the Emperors only know to take care of their own kingdom. That is a big difference, one that you will never notice, because you have been too caught up in your power." With that, the two vanished, leaving a slightly charred and disoriented Emperor.

"What now?" One of the children asked the squads. They shrugged helplessly, Kowloon answering.

"The thing is, Yue is pretty stubborn and rebellious. Once she says something, she _will_ hold to it. We can't expect any help from her. Ri and Zi argues with her, but also agrees with her, meaning that we can't depend on them. They may and may not fight with us. Lin Chung, well, he is probably the only one that will fight with us. Twin Masters is a threat to both worlds, and the Houses will probably come, but we cannot depend on the House that the two children came from. They will instantly disagree."

* * *

The group, with the others, turned. 2 panthers were walking calmly, looking around. They group readied their weapons.

The panthers only got closer, not noticing the group, yet they refused to disappear. The weapons were loaded. "Fire." Instantly, arrows fired, somehow missing the two panthers, who turned to them, eyes narrowed and growls heard. They took off, not glancing back in the slightest, only to be cornered from both sides. They turned into eagles, flying away safely until birds tried to chase them. Eventually, they landed on the ground, turning into wolves, their 4 feet thudding the ground as they ran.

"Whoa!" They stopped, looking down the cliff, turning around, only to find more than a dozen weapons approaching, closer and closer, until, finally, they had no more space to back away. Looking at each other, they came to a silent agreement, disappearing in water and fire, leaving nothing behind.

* * *

**AN: Long chapter today, cause I'm in a good mood.**


End file.
